Sport Shop
The Sport Shop (or Winter Sports) was a store in the Ski Village owned by Gary the Gadget Guy and an orange penguin as an assistant (as shown in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). This room used to hold the Sports Catalog, however, as of the May 2010 popcorn explosion, the room was destroyed and is now inaccessible. Fictional Jobs Like the Pizza Parlor and Gift Shop, the Sport Shop had 'jobs'. * Manager/Cashier: The manager basically sat down answering questions. He also worked the Cash Register. **Costume: ***Secret Agent Costume or work clothes. *'Agent': Watched out for suspicious people trying to vandalize the store. Usually undercover. ** Costume: ***Undercover clothes. Usually Weird. *'Assistant Manager': Told people they looked good with an article of clothing they were trying on. Helped Manager with all duties required. **Costume: ***Whatever the manager wore. Classified Information Secretly, the Sport Shop was G's base of operations. When viewed in certain PSA missions, you could actually see his blueprints (all missions), his room (Avalanche Rescue), and a penguin wearing underwear (Avalanche Rescue). The dressing room closest to the door could be used to gain access to the Spy Headquarters, which was only accessible by agents. Trivia *The Sport Shop was opened on the 16th of November 2005. *There were stairs that lead upstairs to Gary's Room. It can only be accessed during Missions. *Gary had his own room called Gary's Room up stairs in the Sport Shop. *The Sport Shop was remodeled on August 31, 2007. *If you used to go through the first curtain near to the door, you'd be teleported to the HQ if you were an agent. *The Sport Shop's other name was "Winter Sports", as seen on the exterior of the building. *The Sport Shop was originally made to cut down the huge number of penguins in the Gift Shop. *Before the HQ was redecorated, this area was used for the Secret Missions. *When it first opened, the Sport Shop had the Penguin Style catalog. It was removed after being remodeled and was replaced with the Snow and Sports catalog. *Some penguins thought the Sports Shop would be closed forever, due to the popcorn incident this has been confirmed in the Club Penguin Times. *This would probably be the first time a once permanant room gets closed forever. *The Sport Shop has been closed and has not been able to be accessed from the Ski Village or from the PSA HQ since May 25, 2010. *It has been deleted from places you can go to using the spy phone. Parties *This room was hardly ever decorated. *For the very first time, the Sport Shop was decorated in the 2008 April Fool's Day Party. The whole building's color was inverted. *During the Penguin Games, it had red and blue balloons all over. *The Room was not decorated for any holiday parties *During the Halloween Party 2009, the sport shop was filled with pumpkins. Pins *Tulip Pin *Microscope Pin *Cupcake Pin Gallery File:Sport Shop.PNG|The old version of the Sport Shop. This was what the Sport Shop looked like before August 31, 2007. Notice there is a Penguin Style catalog instead of a Snow and Sports Catalog. File:Sportshop.png|The Sport Shop before the destruction in May 2010. See also *Sport Shop Assistant SWF Sports Shop (Current) Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Club Penguin